Chapter 24: A Happy Ending
(The song "Friends Are Forever" plays as the five girls dance. Lamar again plays the drums and Kefra sings the song.) * Kefra: The summer is on! We're hanging out. Such a pretty day to take a ride. * We have so much fun just playing around. You always find a way to make me smile. Yeah. * We're like the perfect team. We're looking out for each other. * Everywhere we go, we stick together. Cruising with the girls. Friends are forever! Yeah. * Well, we found a place in the sun and here we're gonna chill out for a while . * Watching the waves as we talk. There's no better way to spend your time. * Oh. I share my dreams with you the way that only friends do. * Everywhere we go, we stick together. Cruising with the girls. Friends are forever! * And we'll go see the world. Just come along. We'll dance the day away to our favourite song. * And you can count on me. You know it's true. I'll do anything for you! Yeah! * Everywhere we go, we stick together. Cruising with the girls. Friends are forever! * And we'll go see the world. Just come along. We'll dance the day away to our favourite song. * And you can count on me. You know it's true. I'll do anything for you! * Best friends forever! Best friends forever! Best friends forever! * We're best friends forever! Friends are forever! E-e-ever, e-e-ever, e-e-ever. (The song ends. Fireworks explode in the night sky. The scene fades to black after a few moments and the end credits roll with B.E.A.T. as the song.) * Song: We can be ourselves tonight. Dancing in our PJ's, losing track of time. * Let's go where the lights are bright. Let it all go and leave the world behind. * There's nowhere that I'd rather be. Dance like no one's watching, just you and me. * Feel the rhythm in our feet. Play our favorite song and put it on repeat. * Oooh. We could dance forever me and you. You know we do. You know we do. * We do the B.E.A.T, and when we're dancing we are F.R.E.E! * So, DJ, turn it up and we can dance away. Dance till we get it right! * We do the B.E.A.T, and when we're dancing we are F.R.E.E! * So, DJ, turn it up and we can dance away. Dance till we get it right! * I never want tonight to end, 'cause there is nothing better than my best friends. * Dressing up and playing pretend. When the nights over, we'll do it again. * Oooh. We could dance forever me and you. You know we do. You know we do. * We do the B.E.A.T, and when we're dancing we are F.R.E.E! * So, DJ, turn it up and we can dance away. Dance till we get it right! * We do the B.E.A.T, and when we're dancing we are F.R.E.E! * So, DJ, turn it up and we can dance away. Dance till we get it right! * We do the B.E.A.T and we are F.R.E.E. You know we L.O.V.E. We love the Beat! * We do the B.E.A.T and we are F.R.E.E. You know we L.O.V.E. We love the Beat! * Putcha putcha hands together. Put, put your hands together. * Putcha putcha hands together. Put, put your hands together. * Let's all do it together. To to to together. Putcha putcha hands together. * We do the B.E.A.T and we are F.R.E.E. You know we L.O.V.E. We love the Beat! * We do the B.E.A.T and we are F.R.E.E. You know we L.O.V.E. We love the Beat! * We do the B.E.A.T and we are F.R.E.E. You know we L.O.V.E. We love the Beat! * We do the B.E.A.T and we are F.R.E.E. You know we L.O.V.E. We love the Beat! (The "B.E.A.T." music fades to silence and then, some music from the soundtrack plays for the next part of the credits as they continue to roll until it finally, ends as did the film.) Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Raven: The Little Mermaid Category:Dance Scenes